


Collect Souls Or Become Trapped For All Eternity

by DancerChronicles



Series: Collect Souls Or Become Trapped For Eternity [1]
Category: Gregory Horror Show
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Multi, Original Character - Freeform, Other, animal cruelty, multi chapter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerChronicles/pseuds/DancerChronicles
Summary: *Based on Gregory Horror Show Soul Collector* When Keita Hinami strays upon a fog covered forest after a family meeting in Kamakura, he finds himself at Gregory House. The only way to get back to the real world is to collect lost souls and hand them over to death, but it won't always be easy and a lot of the guests of the hotel are hostile. Can Keita escape or is he fated to become trapped in the hotel for eternity?





	1. Welcome to Gregory House

As he returned from his family house, Keita felt heavy headed. Yet again his family had made him feel awful about himself, made him feel inadequate. He didn’t see the point in even staying in Japan any longer than he had to. He wished he could no longer have to deal with the family, no longer having the responsibilities of these meetings that only made him feel worse about himself.

‘If only… If only I could just disappear. They want me to vanish anyway, why not just make it easy for them.’ Keita thought to himself bitterly, it wasn’t uncommon for him to think this way after family meetings. But he felt those thoughts getting stronger, almost like he truly meant them this time. All of a sudden the air was foggy, and Keita was unable to see anything. He kept walking as he tried to make sense of his surroundings. The fog was thick, but it seemed like he was in a forest. Keita blinked, he hadn’t been aiming to head into a forest. Last he had checked he was walking through a busy street.

There was a light, not far in the distance. Everything else around Keita was dark, and he had no choice but to walk towards that light. There was a hotel with the words ‘Gregory House’ on the wall. Keita looked around, and thought it was probably best to stop there at the hotel. After all it was too dangerous to be walking in the fog. Keita opened the door, the reception room was rather small but looked pleasant enough.

“Do you need a room for the night?” A voice enquired. Keita turned his head to the desk to find himself being looked at by a figure, except he wasn’t a human. Keita blinked a few times, he must be seeing things right? Mice didn’t own hotels in the real world now did they? Maybe he was in some weird dream. “My, my you certainly do look exhausted don’t you?” The mouse, who Keita figured was called Gregory as he seemed to be the manager spoke again. “Umm yeah I am.” Keita replied nervously. “Well then I’ll get a room ready for you.” The mouse responded, before pointing to a registry so Keita could write his name and details down.

Keita finished writing his name down, and he turned to face Gregory. “Right this way if you don’t mind. I’ll be happy to show you to your room.” There was a thunder storm brewing outside, and Keita felt himself shiver. “I must say, we don’t often receive guests at this hour.” Gregory continued before he began walking down the corridor before turning back to consider Keita. “Perhaps you’ve somehow managed to lose your way… Or, oh or maybe you’ve just lost your mind.” Gregory commented, before brushing it away. “That was a joke, hee hee hee.” A feeling of apprehension washed over Keita. 

As Gregory opened the door to the empty guest room for Keita, he made his way inside. The mouse peeked in his room as he started to close the door. “Have a pleasant sleep my friend, you’ll be needing it; believe me.” Gregory said before closing the door. Keita shivered again, this whole place was creepy. Hopefully he could get out of here soon. Keita made his way to the bed, he figured he should try and sleep before working out a way to get back to the real world.

As he slept, he began to dream. “Come on now. Throw away all them worries, forget about them!” A voice said in the darkness. There was a figure in a black cloak with a hat. He had a skeleton face. Keita recognized this figure as death, he wondered if that hotel he ended up at was purgatory and now he was facing death. Death looked at the young man curiously. “Huh? I can tell you ain’t around these parts. So what’s the deal bud, are you lost or something? Don’t be embarrassed you can tell me. ” Death assured. 

Keita swallowed nervously before he whispered his situation. “What? You can’t get back? Mmm, okay. How’s abouts I make you a little deal.” Death said. “See my job is removing lost souls from the living world. And that hotel is full of lost souls, what needs to be removed right away.” Death said, before swinging his scythe. “If you go in and find them, I’ll show you the way back. I even gots a body you can use. It’s a little small but hey what you gonna do right?” Death added. “When you find them all, come see me again in your dreams, you got that? See you later pal.” Death began to vanish, as Keita felt himself begin to wake up from the dream.

As Keita woke up fully, he heard an ear splitting shriek coming from the room next door…


	2. The Cat Next Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing the shriek from the room next door, Keita meets his first guest at Gregory House, Neko Zombie. Warnings for animal cruelty.

After Keita heard the loud shriek from next door, he couldn’t help but worry about the inhabitant in that room. He opened the door to his room and went to investigate. As he peeked inside the keyhole of the room, he saw a patchwork cat sitting in there. The cat seemed to hear him and turned to face the door. Eh. You… You’re the one that moved in next door yesterday aren’t you?” The cat asked. “I need to talk to you, yes. So go get the key that’s on the counter in the lobby and bring it here.” The cat said. Keita moved away from the door and headed to the hotel lobby.

When he got to the counter he saw that Gregory was there. “Excuse me, I was wondering if I could borrow the key to the room next door?” Keita asked. “The key to the room next door?” Gregory asked astounded. “The cat that inhabits that room is the last remnant of a family that once caused us a great deal of trouble. A most dangerous cat indeed.” Gregory added. Keita was slightly apprehensive, the cat didn’t seem that dangerous to him.

“He was once a beautiful creature with fine silky fur. Then, one stormy night long ago… Someone sewed everything shut! Eyes! Mouth! Ears! Ohhh, what a horrible thing!” Gregory exclaimed. “Since then, he’s been a nasty beast that attacks anyone who draws near. As the manager of this hotel, I simply cannot allow you to have that key!” He affirmed. Keita nodded. “I see.” He responded. Gregory stood up from the lobby desk. “Oh! Is it 12:30 am already? Well then I guess it’s about time I made the rounds of the hotel.” He concluded before he walked off to make his hotel rounds.

Once Gregory had left the lobby, Keita saw his chance to steal the key from the lobby counter. Now he could open the door for his neighbour and listen to what he had to say. While Gregory had warned him the cat was dangerous, Keita simply didn’t get that feeling from him. He made his way back to the cat’s room and unlocked the door. The cat turned to face Keita. “We meet at last… My name is Neko Zombie, do you think I’m scary?” Neko Zombie asked. “I’m Keita.” Keita responded as he shook his head in response.

“I don’t need your sympathy.” Neko Zombie responded. “Are you ready Keita?” He asked. Keita nodded. “The guests in this hotel are planning to keep you trapped here for all eternity, yes. So they’re not going to give up their souls that easily. So… You have to know their weak points if you want to get those souls back! First you’ve got to scope out their weak points without them noticing… Now go out into the hole and look through the keyhole.” Neko Zombie explained. “Okay.” Keita responded and he left the room. 

“Are you ready? Then go ahead and try peeking into my room.” Neko Zombie said. Keita looked through the keyhole. “Did you see me? Now I’ll tell you about my weak point. Yes… My weak point is food. You’ll have to figure out on your own what my favourite food is.” He said, and he went to sit down. “I’m hungry… I want to eat something sweet…” He muttered. “I’m so hungry… I want something that’s not too cold…” Neko Zombie continued to speak. “I’m so hungry… I wish I had some dessert…” He finished, before falling silent. Keita opened the door once more and went to speak to Neko Zombie. “OK now try and guess what I was talking about!” The cat said. 

Keita thought for a second, he had said a dessert that wasn’t too cold. “Could it be, chocolate???” Keita asked. Neko Zombie looked up. “A dessert, that’s sweet and not too cold… Chocolate… That’s it! Here I’ll give you this.” He said and he handed over the soul he was carrying. “Is this what you’re talking about? I picked this up somewhere a long time ago. Here you can have it, I don’t need it.” Keita took the soul. “Thank you.” He responded. “There are twelve souls in all you must find. Each of the guests in this hotel is carrying one… “ Neko Zombie explained.

“So, how are you planning on delivering these souls back to death?” He asked. “I will take them to him in my dreams.” Keita said. “ Hmm I see, so you’re going to meet him in your dreams? In that case you should go and sleep if you want to hand those souls over to death.” Keita nodded. “I’ll go and sleep now then.” And so, he left Neko Zombie’s room and went in his room to go to sleep.

When he slept he found himself in front of death. “Come on now, give it up. Throw away all them worries…” Death said before stopping in front of Keita.”Oh it’s you! Did you manage to pick up any souls?” He asked. Keita presented him with his first soul. “You brought me a lost soul already? Well, that sure was quick! Let me see it…” He said as he looked the sould over. “Okay then, hand it over like we agreed.” Death commented. Keita handed over the soul. “Hey, thanks a lot here I’ll stamp your card for you.” He added before, handing Keita a card with pictures of hotel guests on it. “Just keep finding ‘em and bringing ‘em back to me. Whenever you get one, go to sleep and I’ll catch up with you in your dreams! Good luck there buddy!” Death exclaimed before disappearing.

When Keita woke up he found a note on his pillow. ‘I have something important to tell you. Come to my room when you wake up. Neko Zombie.’ The note read. Keita made his way out to speak with Neko Zombie once more…


	3. Time for a blood test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Keita meets his first hostile guest at Gregory Hotel, nurse Catherine and realizes that his quest to find the souls may not be so easy after all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter content warning for mentions of needles and blood tests.

Keita opened the door to Neko Zombie’s room after reading the note he left him. Neko Zombie turned to him and greeted him. “Did you sleep well? I’ve got to talk to you about, you-know-what… Do you know Catherine?” The cat asked. Keita shook his head. “Catherine loves to draw blood from people she doesn’t like. She lives two doors down from me in room 104.” Neko Zombie turned his head as he heard a noise from outside. “Shh someone’s listening…” He said urgently.

“Hee, hee, hee I heard that.” A voice said from the other side of the door. Neko Zombie turned back to Keita. “I guess it won’t be that easy to collect the souls after all…” He said dejectedly. I’ll give you some hints about how to go about getting people’s souls.” He added. Neko Zombie explained to Keita about noticing blue flames around hotel guests, indicating whether or not they had their soul with them or not. And how to avoid being seen by guests. With that Keita decided that it was time to figure out how to get Catherine’s soul. As Keita walked out of Neko Zombie’s room he came across a young boy mouse walking down the corridor.

“Hmm, hmm. hmm this is so awesome!” the child mouse said as he placed a banana peel on the floor. Gregory came along and caught sight of it. “James you nasty child! Stop throwing your garbage on the floor! What if somebody stepped on it and had an accident?” He scolded as he picked up the banana peel. “Where is that brat…. JAMES!” Gregory shouted. “I’m the one who has to clean up all of your messes.” He continued as he went to find James.

Keita began to walk down the corridor when the door to room 104 opened and a pink lizard in a nurses outfit, carrying a large needle stepped out. By her appearance Keita could tell that this was Catherine. She noticed him and began to speak to him. “You’re Keita, the child who’s been collecting souls aren’t you? Oh that face makes me want to do TERRIBLE things to you! I think I’ll make your job harder for you by running away! Tee hee hee!” She said before she began running down the corridor. Keita sighed, this was really going to be a difficult task wasn’t it?

There was nothing left to do but for Keita to just start exploring the ground floor of the hotel to figure out a way for him to get Catherine’s soul. As he began to wander he noticed that there was a staircase, and a library next to it. But he didn’t feel the need to go and look in there just yet. He turned right down the next corridor where there was a steel door that was locked and a Jacuzzi room that also happened to be locked. 

Keita wandered further down the corridor hoping to find something that would help him catch the next soul. He came across yet another corridor of rooms. There was a store room with another stair case next to it, and to the right was more rooms. On the right side of the corridor was a room entitled ‘The Judgement Factory’, a guest room with the name plate ‘Clock-Master and My Son’ and a nurses office. On the left side of the corridor was another guest room with the name plate. ‘Mummy Dog and Mummy Papa’, a window and a table and a lounge. At the end of the corridor was a door with bars on it leading to a staircase that was locked and another door that Keita could open.

When Keita opened that door he found himself back out in the lobby, he decided that maybe he should go and speak to Gregory. When Keita eventually caught up with Gregory, he got his attention. “Oh yes before I forget, please take this with you.” Gregory said before he handed Keita a map of the ground floor. “There are several other maps of this hotel besides this one… But I’m afraid I misplaced them the other day, now where could they be? Hee, hee, hee.” Gregory said. “Thank you, umm would you happen to know anything about Catherine?” Keita asked. 

“Catherine, you say? Ah yes… just recently she slipped on a banana peel that James left lying around.” Gregory explained. “Please be careful that you don’t do the same. Otherwise you might slip and drop something important… Hee, hee, hee.” He added before he headed off to continue his rounds of the hotel. As Keita went back out to the lobby he ran into James. “Huh, you’re Keita right? You look older than I thought! Gya ha ha ha!” James said snickering. 

“Yes, I’m Keita… Who are you?” Keita asked politely. “Me? I’m James. My grandpa runs this place. My grandpa told me alllll about you! The day you first came here… He was saying something about how you’d make a great ‘sacrifice’.” James commented, Keita felt a shiver run down his spine at those words. What’s a “sacrifice”? Whatever it is, it sounds fun! Gee hee hee ” James asked before the conversation ended. Keita decided to to explore a room with double doors inside the lobby, maybe that would be open? Keita sighed with relief as it was in fact open and he found himself standing in a fancy looking dining room.

He did have to give the hotel credit, the dining room did look very pleasant and welcoming, there was a room adjacent inside the dining room that Keita figured would be the hotel kitchen. Keita opened the kitchen door and wandered inside. There would likely be a banana in the kitchen he figured, so it wouldn’t hurt to look. The kitchen Keita found was not as well kept as the dining room. As he wandered around he found the banana peel that he saw being thrown on the floor earlier in the rubbish. Keita picked it up, this would hopefully do the trick. Gregory had said that Catherine slipped on a banana peel before, and that items could be dropped. Perhaps her soul could be dropped.

Keita headed out of the kitchen and through the dining room. As he went back to the lobby he knew he was going to have to do some wandering to find where Catherine went. He went out of the lobby and back into the hallway. As he searched he eventually heard footsteps, and caught sight of Catherine in the distance. He laid the banana peel in the hallway and peeked around the corner in wait. Catherine slipped over the banana peel and her soul ended up dropping on the floor. ‘Now’s my chance! Go get that soul!’ Keita thought as he went and picked the soul up. He had to get away before she woke up. “I’m sorry Catherine but it was what had to be done.” He muttered before he went back to see Neko Zombie.

Keita spoke to Neko Zombie. “Good job!” Neko Zombie said. “But Catherine’s on the warpath. If she gets you, it’ll be needle time!” He warned. “What can I do about it?” Keita asked hesitantly. “ Simple, just run away.” Neko Zombie said. “Now, one last thing, yes… Around here the power of your beliefs is everything.” He continued. “If your mental gauge- the strength of your mind- drops to zero, you’ll never be able to escape from this place.” He added. “So you saved the worst for last…” Keita muttered. “Yes, sorry about that.” Neko Zombie commented.

“Your mental gauge represents the strength of your mind! So whenever you’re carrying a soul, it’ll resonate in your mind and make it stronger for a while! That means you have to consider when you’re going to hand a soul over to death!” The cat explained. “Also when you’re starting to lose your wits, use a herb item to restore your mental power! Plus by reading a good book, yes you can actually increase your mental gauge!” He added, Keita was listening intently. “Why are you telling me this?” Keita asked. “ I’m just worried about you, that’s all.” Neko Zombie said. “All right, tomorrow you’ll be going after Judgement Boy’s soul, yes… Do you know Judgement Boy?” He asked, Keita shook his head. “Who is he?” He questioned.

“Judgement Boy came to this hotel to pass final judgement on troubled hearts. You did a good job today. Now go back to your room and get some rest. Tomorrow’s another busy day.” Neko zombie said, and Keita left his room to go and deliver the soul he had collected to death. As he fell asleep he found himself in front of death once more, and he presented him with the soul that he had taken from Catherine. As his card was stamped by death he felt himself beginning to wake up, and he felt refreshed and filled with hope. It was time to get the next soul…

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have been in a real mood for Gregory Horror Show and the video game is one of my favourite games. I thought it would be a fun idea to throw one of my OC's into the world of Gregory Horror Show. Keita Hinami belongs to me.


End file.
